1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods of pain relief.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of capsaicin is known for the treatment of a number of pain disorders, including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, diabetic neuropathy, psoriasis, pruritus (itching), cluster, headache, post-surgical pain, oral pain, and pain caused by injury, amongst others. Capsaicin works by depleting a compound called Substance P, which is a neuropeptide that functions as a neurotransmitter and promotes pain perception, from the nerve terminal fibers. However, the topical use of capsaicin also causes an intense burning or stinging sensation, when first applied, which may be intolerable for some. Additionally, it may take more than a day or two for effectuating actual pain relief, and for the intense burning to stop.